If I Could Be Where You Are
by dorothy-black
Summary: leer y dejar reviews plis...No soy muy buena dando resumenes es un SiriusOC, JamesLily, RemusOC etc!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola¿Qué tal? bueno yo soy dorothy o ISi ( isidora) y bueno este es mi primer fanfic titulado "If I Could Be Where You Are"!

Espero que os guste y bueno aqui el primer capítulo! tratare de no demorar tanto en subir los capítulos... aunque lo dudo debido a que aunque esté en el colegio igual me despisto escribiendo así que podrán econtrar el segundo chap en dos a tres semanas más.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a tres personas:

**Josesita Tonks Black:** Jose! Este capi te lo quiero dedicar a ti! por que tu fuiste la que me mostró este "mundo" y me demostraste que la imaginación va más alla de la mente... Y además quiero aprovechar de decirte que estoy muy contenta de que nos vayamos a ver hoy por que hace mucho que no te veo y hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que conversar...

**Eli:** holaa:) quiero dedicarte a ti también este ff por que tus historias están geniales y tu me inspiras mucho a escribir... Además tus ff son de mis favoritos, y las ideas están increibles... así que bueno, espero que leas este fic, y si tienes un tiempecito me mandas un review... La verdad es que a mi no se me dan muy bien los saludos asi que no tengo mucho que decirte... y bueno, espero que publiques pronto alguno de tus ff que estoy muy intrigada en cada uno de ellos P Saludos también a Cris y a Ana que aunque nunca haya hablado con ellas, adoro sus ff y ambas me caen muy bien!

Y por último y más importante:

**Akemi:** Hermanitaaaa! Feliz cumpleaños! 16! estás tan grandee! (yo solo tengo 14 UUº) jajajaja... niñaaaa espero que lo pases increible y que disfrutes este fanfic, sobre todo este chap que va dedicado a ti por ser la cumplañeraa! Aunque sea tu cumpleaños, no seas egoista y dejame un rr... no es tan dificil! Bueno nada más que decir

* * *

Algunos avisos:

**Ff de Josesita Tonks Black:  
**http/ www. s / 2124808 / 1 / "Amarte Me Hace Daño"  
http/ www. s / 2786413 / 1/"La Antigua Orden del Fenix"  
http/ www. s / 2494294 / 1 / "Una pequeña niña"  
http/ www. s / 2402440 / 1 / "Me canbió la vida"  
http/ www. s / 2263657 / 1 / "Febrero 14"

**Ff de Eli:  
**http/ www. s / 2046711 / 1 / "This Love Again" (escrito con Ana)  
http/ www. s / 2424634 / 1 / "Es Algo personal"  
http/ www. s / 2792313 / 1 / "Y llegaste tú, y yo me enamoré"  
http/ www. s / 2046711 / 1 / " This Love" (escrito con Ana)

Ff de Cris ( algunos no están todos!):  
http/ www. s / 2291106 / 1 / "Dame una oportunidad"  
http/ www. s / 2601052 / 1 / "Dame una última oportunidad"  
http/ www. s / 2615692 / 1 / " Amar sin mentiras" (escrito conAna!)

* * *

Londres muggle, 20 de diciembre 1978

A lo lejos de la calle se veía caminar pensativamente a un hombre de no más de 19 años, pelo negro, ojos grises radiantes y gran físico. Sirius Black, egresado ya del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; localizaba vitrinas buscando alguna cosa con que distraerse.

_¿Por qué? No me queda más que preguntarme por que tuvo que pasar… era todo tan perfecto y justo en ese momento en el que pensé que mi vida estaba completa y sin percances, todo se desmoronó…_

Era todo tan reciente que Sirius aún no encontraba el por que de la situación. Había roto con su novia June McGlynn, quien también cursaba séptimo curso con el en Gryffindor. Llevaban solo 3 meses saliendo como novios oficiales y al término del curso eran junto a James Potter y Lily Evans, una de las parejas más populares de la escuela.

**- Flash back –**

El pequeño apartamento a dos cuadras de lo que era el ministerio se divisaba notablemente en medio de Londres. El departamento era propiedad de Sirius Black, desde que había salido de Hogwarts. Vivía allí debido a que no quería aprovecharse de la bondad de los Potter, quienes lo habían alojado cuando a los 16 lo echaron de su propia casa.

Una mujer de Piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos verdes entraba y subía las escaleras lentamente. Luego de pensarse unos segundos si debía o no entrar sacó unas llaves que abrieron la puerta.

- June querida ¿qué haces aquí? De haber sabido que vendrías me hubiera preparado para salir, o podríamos quedarnos aquí… tu ya sabes… – se escuchó una voz masculina adentro del salón.

- Sirius creo que necesitamos hablar… ¿puedes vestirte y parar con tus jueguitos para que podamos salir a caminar? –dijo June de forma muy seria, cosa que preocupó bastante a Sirius.

- Como quieras… espérame 5 minutos a que me cambie y vamos ¿De acuerdo?

- Muy bien, pero date prisa que no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo June y luego pensó – _Y aunque lo tuviera no lo gastaría por que entre antes haga esto, mejor será para los dos._

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a una cafetería muggle de por ahí cerca. Pidieron una mesa para dos y cada uno hizo su pedido: June pidió un vaso de agua mientras que Sirius pidió un café cortado.

- Y bueno cariño ¿De que querías hablarme? – preguntó Sirius intrigado, mientras revolvía su café.

- La verdad Sirius… no se como decírtelo, es bastante complicado y sé que no me vas a entender aunque trate de explicarte así que te pido que pongas tu mayor disposición, Y bueno… iré directo al grano…-

- Está bien, pero… ¿Podrías hablar ya? Ambos tenemos bastante claro que se te dan muy bien las intrigas pero ya basta me tienes preocupado desde que llegaste a mi departamento y la verdad es que has estado muy seria y… - Sirius no alcanzó a terminar por que June lo interrumpió con algo que lo dejo mudo.

- ¡Sirius! Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación… Ya no quiero ser tu novia. Esto ha sido todo una farsa… ¡tu y yo sabemos que esto no tiene futuro! Solo se que quiero que me dejes tranquila y me dejes vivir mi vida. La verdad es que me será un poco difícil olvidarte pero el tiempo todo lo cura y no quiero seguir a tu lado…-

- Pero June…-

- Pero nada Sirius, lo nuestro se acabó y no quiero más discusiones. Quiero recomenzar mi vida y tu no estás dentro de ella… te pido que pagues la cuenta pero yo me voy…- y dicho esto, se marchó de la cafetería derramando una que otra lágrima, dejando también a un Sirius atónito sin reacción alguna.

**-fin de flash back-**

Al recordar todo lo sucedido, Sirius no pudo evitar soltar ahogadas lágrimas que había mantenido retenidas por largo tiempo. Aún no podía creer que de ser el chico más solicitado de toda la escuela, llevando una vida llena de aventuras, había pasado a ser un joven normal con una novia y una vida perfecta.

_Estoy decidido… han pasado ya tres meses desde mi ruptura con June… y sigo aquí como un patán llorando por lo sucedido… pero no, ya no más… No me dejaré vencer por una chica… nada de mirar vitrinas recordando como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con ella… ahora me iré al departamento a descansar y mañana, Londres podrá observar al original Sirius Black… A ese Sirius que no se derrumba con nada y se le puede observar siempre alegre, sin temores ni tristezas._

**_My life is brilliant._****_  
_****_My love is pure._****_  
_****_I saw an angel._****_  
_****_Of that I'm sure._**

Apresuro su paso para alcanzar a tomar el metro que en ese entonces pasaba en la estación y encontró uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban libres… ahora solo quedaba esperar unas 6 estaciones más para llegar. Al pasar por la siguiente estación vio como el tren se llenaba de pasajeros, entre ellos una anciana que lo miraba con cara suplicante. Sirius al saber sus intenciones le cedió el asiento. Resignado decidió mirar el horrible paisaje urbano imaginando como habría sido tener una hermosa casa de campo para vivir ahí con June y miles de niños.

De pronto, vio a alguien 50 metros más adelante que hizo que toda la que saliera de sus pensamientos y quedara descorazonado.

**_She smiled at me on the subway._****_  
_****_She was with another man._**

**_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_****_  
_****_'Cause I've got a plan_**

_- June…- _Pensó – _esto no puede estar pasando… ¿por que ahora¿Por que a mi? Han pasado tres malditos meses en los que me he desvelado pensando que pude haber hecho para que me dejara y aún no logro formular una idea clara… tengo que encontrarla y pedirle explicaciones…-_

Acto seguido la vio allí, con un hombre abrazándola por la espalda, cosa que le causó un enorme ataque de celos a Sirius. ¡No podía ser! Él se había mantenido solo pensando en la posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos mientras que ella se divertía con otro.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

No podía quedarse ahí, parado como un estúpido en la mitad del metro viendo como su ex estaba con un hombre de lo más cariñosamente justo al frente de él, No le podía hacer eso, no a él, a quien había dejado sin explicación alguna.

Empezó a avanzar pero la cantidad de gente adentro del tren le impedía moverse mucho.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high**_

_- Señores Pasajeros, les Habla el conductor. Quería avisarles que estamos a punto de llegar a la estación de la avenida principal. Ruego que se preparen y los que vayan a continuar a bordo del tren, les pido que despejen las entradas para que el resto de la gente pueda salir sin problemas…-_

_**And I don't think**_

_**That I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment**_

_**That will last till the end.**_

Segundos después, las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a salir, facilitándole el movimiento a Sirius. Al estar solo a unos metros de June, vio como ella también se bajaba.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

'_**Cause I'll never be with you**_

-¡June! – gritó Sirius.

Ya afuera del tren, reconociendo esa voz, se dio vuelta para ver como Sirius la miraba desde adentro del tren con esos ojos que hasta entonces la habían vuelto loca.

Cuando Sirius se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta, ésta se cerró y el tren se puso en marcha, dejando a June en la estación y a Sirius apoyado en la puerta del tren.

**_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_**

**_When she thought up that I should be with you_**

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó Sirius golpeando la puerta del tren que yacía en movimiento. Su reacción hizo que muchos de los pasajeros se callaran y quedaran estupefactos.

**_But it's time to FACE the truth_**

**_I will never be with you._**

_-De Nuevo la perdí… ¡Seré idiota! – _Se decía Sirius para si mismo – _La deje escapar una vez, y ahora una segunda… Y se supone que debí haberme bajado dos estaciones más atrás. Supongo que tendré que caminar hasta el caldero chorreante. _

* * *

Al llegar al local, no se sorprendió al verlo lleno de personas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No quería volver a su departamento… era demasiada la soledad que estaba viviendo.

Sacó un viejo espejo al que se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, y luego dijo fuerte y claro:

-"James Potter" –

_-¡Padfoot! Que sorpresa… daba por hecho que te habías olvidado de nuestro espejo intercomunicador._

-¡Como crees hermano! Es de los inventos más geniales que ha tenido el grupo… claro, después del mapa del merodeador…- dijo Sirius forjando su primera sonrisa en un largo rato – Hermano, necesito tu ayuda… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora¿quedaste con Lily? –

_-¡No! Se acaba de marchar. Deberías saber de todos modos que sería capaz de cancelar cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarte ¿Quieres venir aquí? Mis abuelos se han marchado a Rusia.-_

- Esta bien… James ¿puedo quedarme allá por la noche como lo hacíamos antes? Es que no quiero ir a mi departamento y quedarme solo. -

_-¡Como no hermano! Tú encárgate de comprar las cervezas y yo llamaré a Moony…-_

-Muy bien, te veo allá en diez minutos. –

_-¡Sirius! Y recuerda que las cervezas debes traerlas para compartirlas… no te las tomes todas – dijo James en un tono burlón antes de que se cortara la sintonía._

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, se podía ver a un Sirius bastante empolvado saliendo de la chimenea con un gran bulto bajo el brazo.

La mansión Potter era enorme, Sirius quien había vivido allí por tres años allí, no la conocía entera debido a que siempre ocupaban los mismos lugares: la habitación, el salón, la sala de juegos, el comedor y la cocina.

-Insisto en que el autobús noctámbulo es el mejor método de transporte…-

-Buenas noches Canuto, gustoso de verte. – dijo Remus Lupin amablemente. Remus a diferencia de Sirius, tenía el pelo café claro y ojos dorados.

-Sirius ¿trajiste las cervezas? – preguntó James desde las butacas cerca del fuego.

-¡Que va hermano! Me las tome todas antes de venir – dijo bromeando- Se las he dejado a Dorothy en la cocina.

-Que tal si las subimos, nos vamos al salón de juegos y nos sentamos cerca del fuego… nunca había visto un invierno tan frío… -

-Esta bien ¡Siempre y cuando ninguno de los dos me niegue una partida de ajedrez mágico! – dijo James entusiasmado

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¿Y contigo Padfoot? – dijo James poniendo cara de cachorrito degollado.

-Primero que todo James, la cara de cachorrito déjamela a mi por que a ti se te da horrible… Segundo y último, no lo se hermano, no ando de ánimos para jugar – dijo Sirius meditabundamente.

Bajaron las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina. Dorothy había colocado las cervezas en la nevera antes de irse a dormir.

Camino devuelta al salón, Sirius se detuvo en las escaleras y observó desde la ventana como la nieve caía suavemente y se posaba en los árboles y mansiones de los alrededores.

_Habían pasado los mejores momentos juntos, ella era todo para él y aunque solo habían sido tres mese, el tiempo había pasado tan lento que parecían años los que habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo, extrañaba esas mejillas que con el simple roce se sonrojaban… su nariz, que al contacto con la nieve se ponía colorada… Pensar que la había conocido tanto y ahora ella ya no estaba ahí para quedarse con él, ya no podrían besarse mientras la nieve caía sobre el cabello de ambos dejándolos completamente escarchados… No, ahora ella era de otro y lo había olvidado…_

-¡Sirius, hermano que mierda te pasa¿Por qué estás ahí parado como imbécil mirando la lluvia caer? – Dijo James perdiendo la paciencia – Te hemos estado llamando hace diez minutos y parece que los marcianos te absorbieron lo que te quedaba de mente…-

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta… lamento haberlos hecho esperar… ¿En qué estaban? –

-Estábamos llamándote – dijo Remus desde su butaca.

-¡Ni modo! Nos vas a contar ya mismo que es lo que te pasa y por que te estás comportando como un verdadero zombi – dijo James decidido sentándose en la butaca junto a la de Remus.

-¡No es nada de que preocuparse chicos! Tranquilos, estoy bien…- dijo Sirius mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

-¡Que no nos preocupemos! Desde hace más de tres meses llevas comportándote como un verdadero idiota sentimental ¿Y dices que no nos preocupemos¿Qué fue de ese antiguo Padfoot que no soportaba un día sin gastarle una broma a alguien, aquel con quien podíamos reírnos de las estupideces que hicimos en el colegio, aquel que era uno de los dioses para crear planes de conquista para cada una de las chicas con las que salíamos…-

-Yo opino – dijo Remus manteniendo la serenidad- Que la razón por la que estás así, tiene un nombre y apellido…-

-¡June McGlynn!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Chicos… saben que contar mis intimidades para mi es muy triste, que me siento como un patán cada vez que cuento alguna de ellas… pero debo decirles que hoy cuando volví de la academia de aurores me detuve a ver las tiendas y luego me subí al tren y…- Sirius hizo una pausa prolongada.

-¡Y qué?

-Me encontré con June… estaba con otro tipo… creo que era un Slytherin de nuestra generación… sino me equivoco se llama Russell Dunmore…-

-¿Ese patán que no hacía más que sobrarse en el colegio!-

-Creo, no estoy seguro, créanme que June es más atractiva de mirar que ese idiota.- dijo Sirius rencoroso.

-Hermano ¡Por qué no nos dijiste antes! Tú estabas mal y nosotros aquí como idiotas echándote bromas…-

-Calma Prongs… no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, y de todos modos no tenías como saberlo…-

-Pero cuéntame Sirius¿qué vas a hacer? Yo digo ¿no? – dijo Remus en un intento de saber las intenciones de su amigo.

-La verdad Moony, no tengo idea… Está más que claro que June tiene alguna relación con ese tal Dunmore, pero no se si tratar de reconquistarla o dejarla y olvidarla… ninguna de las opciones es más fácil que la otra…-

-En todo caso Canuto, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesitas… sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros y ambos te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa que pidas…-

-Gracias amigos, no se que haría sin ustedes… ¿Pero que tal si dejamos la tristeza de un lado por un rato y echamos una partida de Snap explosivo como en los viejos tiempos?-

De ese modo, se podía ver a los tres merodeadores jugando y viviendo momentos semejantes a los que habían pasado meses atrás en Hogwarts.

* * *

-¡Junny¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora¿No estás cansada después de un eterno día de arreglos de boda? – dijo una voz masculina entrando a la habitación.

-¡David! Que susto me diste… déjame que quite estas cosas para que puedas tomar asiento…- dijo dirigiéndose a un banquito que estaba lleno de libros.- La verdad es que no… quedan cinco meses para la boda y la verdad es que yo creo que todo esto es un poquito precipitado…-

-Tómalo como quieras, pero no era eso el porqué de estar mirando de esa forma tan autista la ventana… Te conozco demasiado como para que inventes esos estúpidos pretextos que según tu, te libran de todo…- dijo David. David McGlynn, hermano mayor y único de June, compartía características semejantes a las de ella. Tenía ojos verdes, piel y cabello moreno. Aunque era cuatro años más grandes que June, era tan guapo como los merodeadores en su época.

-¡Ay David! Se nota que es imposible mentirte… hoy vi a Sirius después de haber pasado tres mese sin ni siquiera dirigirnos la mirada…-

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¡Que pasó pues tontita! – dijo David dándole palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza.

-Pues nada, me lo topé en el tren de regreso a casa cuando estaba con Russell, ni siquiera me había dando que venía en el mismo tren que yo, solo lo vi cuando me baje… me llamó y yo me voltee y ahí estaba… dispuesto a bajarse, avanzó hacia la puerta, pero se cerró y se lo llevó…-

-Y tu Junny ¿Qué sentiste?

-No sé David… no tengo ni la menor idea – dijo June masajeándose las sienes.

- Flash Back –

La puerta del tren se cerró, y poco a poco empezó a avanzar llevándose con él, a Sirius Black.

_-¡Dios mío! Esto no puede estar pasando… Sirius Black me ha reconocido luego de tres meses… Está igual que antes, solo que ahora se dejó crecer el cabello. Que bien se ve… No ha cambiado en nada, siempre tan dulce y con esa calidez tan especial… Si tan solo pudiera decirle cuanto lo extraño, como han sido estos meses sin él… Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más…_

-Cielo, cariño ¿Te ocurre algo¿Qué haces parada a centímetros de la línea de tren? No sé tú, pero creo que soy demasiado maravilloso como para que te quieras quitar la vida. - dijo arrogantemente un hombre de cabello negro rizado y ojos azules. Russell Dunmore había cursado séptimo año con June y los merodeadores, solo que él era de la casa de las serpientes. Como muchos de los slytherin, le tenía mucha rivalidad a los merodeadores, por ello se sentía muy poderoso al tener algo que " el gran Sirius Black" no tenía.

-Como quieras Russell… ahora ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Me estoy congelando. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Fin Flash Back –

-Bueno hermanita… veo que no estás muy conversadora así que me iré a dormir. Cualquier cosa que necesitas estaré en mi pieza…-dijo David y cuando se dirigía a la puerta, se giró abruptamente – June, se me olvidaba… Grace llamó, dijo si le podías devolver el llamado o aparecerte por allá cuando pudieras…-

-A la hora que das los recados hermanito ¬¬… gracias de todos modos. –dijo June levantándose agarrando una bata y dirigiéndose a la chimenea con la caja de polvos flu.

A los segundos después salió de la chimenea de una "pieza" que más bien parecía un loft muggle. Tenía sillones, mesas, escritorios, y constaba también de una pieza de visitas bien equipada. A diferencia de la mayoría de las casa magas antiguas, ésta era muy moderna, el primer piso era mayoritariamente una casa normal con cocina, salón, comedor, y piezas principales, y el segundo piso formaba el ambiente juvenil de las dos dueñas de pieza. La pieza se basaba en los colores blanco, negro y rojo. Estaba vacía y medio oscura, la única luz prendida era la del armario.

June se acercó con cierta cantidad de adrenalina en el cuerpo, y se asomó para ver a las dos hermanas Thoreaux visualizando que ropa ponerse.

Grace y Dawn Thoreaux, mellizas de 19 años, eran las gryffindor más solicitadas del colegio. Ambas eran rubias, solo que Dawn llevaba el cabello lacio, mientras que Grace ondulado. Las dos lucían ojos azulados y tenían una gran figura.

A pesar de ser muy parecidas entre si, tenían personalidades muy distintas. Dawn era el alma de la fiesta, mientras que Grace era más reservada, Dawn mostraba una personalidad muy fuerte, mientras que Grace era más sensible. Dawn tenía novio, Grace no…

-Son las 1 de la mañana… ¿Pueden explicarme que hacen buscando ropa en su armario a esta hora? No creo que les cueste mucho elegir que pijama se pondrán hoy… - dijo June confusa.

-¿De qué pijama hablas¿Y me puedes explicar que haces tú en camisón y bata¡¡Grace¿Le dijiste a June a donde íbamos a ir?-

-Este, yo bueno… no estaba así que le dije a David que viniera en cuando pudiera ¡Jamás pensé que iba a llegar vestida así!- dijo Grace mientras se miraba al espejo probándose una mini falda.

-Chicas, no se ustedes pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo muy importante que no me han querido decir…-

-¡Que no ves nenita¡¡¡Vamos a ir a la disco a bailar, así que saca un poco de ropa que hoy nos vamos a celebrar! – dijo Dawn saltando sobre su cama perdiendo el control.

-¡Que! Pero si es muy tarde ¿No podemos ir mañana? Yo no voy, está pasado de mi hora…- Dijo June cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ay Junny June! Lo había olvidado, que como tú eres toda correctita no sales pasadito a las 12.- dijo Dawn

-¡No es cierto!-

-Di lo que quieras Junny… pero recuerda que las princesitas salen hasta las 12, las mujeres toda la noche…-

-Es cierto, y tú decides cual quieres ser… - agregó Grace quien había salido ya del armario con una docena de ganchos con ropa.

-¡De acuerdo¡De acuerdo! Me han convencido… malditas mellizas.- esto último lo dijo muy bajito.

-Te hemos oído, pero da igual… ¡La disco nos alegra!- dijo Grace imitando a su hermana y poniéndose a saltar en su propia cama, haciendo que June las mirara con cara desaprobatoria a las dos y lamentando su amistad con ellas.

-¡Bingo¡Tengo una idea! Noche elegante…- dijo Dawn.

-¡Hurra por ello! –

-Como sea… - dijo June dirigiéndose al armario para ponerse algo decente.

Así fue como media hora más tarde las gemelas Thoreaux y June salían a la fiesta.

Grace llevaba una falda con puntas y un corsé con escote de corazón. Dawn en cambio, llevaba un vestido más atrevido y provocador, con un escote que bajaba hasta el ombligo.

Ambas se las arreglaron para disfrazar a June. Esta última, llevaba una falda llena de tul y un corsé liso, solo faltaban las piruetas y parecía una bailarina de ballet.

Al llegar a la disco corroboraron que lo que había dicho Dawn anteriormente era cierto, El lugar estaba repleto. Entraron y decidieron sentarse en la barra.

-¿Qué van a querer? –preguntó Scott, el tipo de la barra.

-A mi me gustaría pedir un bailey's. –dijo June

-Yo quiero un tequila…-

-¡Y yo una cerveza! – dijo Dawn – Y luego tráigame un vaso de vodka.

Mientras June y Grace tomaban como civilizadas, Dawn parecía como si no le hubieran dado de beber en meses…

-¡Discúlpenme chicas! Me voy a bailar…- dijo Dawn, y tambaleándose un poco llegó a la pista de baile.

-¡Anímate June! Noche de chicas no hay todos los días… debes disfrutar de la noche y tratar de gozarlo al máximo…- gritó Grace.

-Si, si, como sea…- dijo entornando los ojos - ¡Scott, dame otro bailey's igual!

-Como quieras, pero ya llevas siete ¿Seguro que quieres más?-

-Tú solo sirve, yo me preocupo de la cantidad… -dijo June dejando de lado su sobriedad y dándole al nuevo vaso - ¡Hey Grace¿Adonde vas?

-A bailar un poco, llevamos una hora aquí y no hemos bailado nada. No sé tu pero yo no pretendo dejar en quiebra al local por tomarme todos los licores que encuentre…-

-¡Ya entendí! Tu y tu faceta de la falsa buena samaritana… Como sea, yo también iré ¡Scott! Agrégalo a mi cuenta. Cuando esté más sobria vendré a pagar…-

-Ojala ese día llegara pronto…- Se dijo Scott para si, mientras tomaba el pedido de un par de chicos sentados cerca de ahí.

Intentaron moverse entre la masa que bailaba al son de la música y empezaron a mover sus cuerpos para poder camuflarse con el resto.

Conquistar a un hombre no era difícil para ninguna de las chicas y menos si lo hacía bailando; por ello, no llevaban ni quince minutos bailando y ya había una buena plaga de machos alrededor de June y Grace que bailaban desenfrenadamente.

Las chicas al notar la situación, se sintieron alagadas por un momento al haber concentrado la mayoría de la población masculina cerca de ellas, pero al ver que la situación se volvía algo incomoda, y habían muchas mujeres mirando con cara de pocos amigos, decidieron actuar con cautela.

Para June no fue tan difícil, bastaba con demostrar su anillo de compromiso y los hombres se marchaban decepcionados, Para Grace, la cosa no le resultaba tan fácil como a June, debido a que ni siquiera tenía novio, pero con unos cuantos empujoncillos estuvo libre al igual que su amiga.

Se sentaron nuevamente en la barra a beberse unos tragos más hasta que les bajó la "borrachera sentimental" temporal.

-¡Sabes amiga! Mi vida no tiene sentido, nada de lo que hago tiene sentido… me gustaba este chico… ¿recuerdas como se llamaba? –al ver el gesto negativo de su amiga prosiguió- Yo tampoco, en fin… salimos muchas veces… pero aunque yo quería nunca pasó nada serio… y ahora estoy colgadísima de él…-

De hecho, Grace Thoreaux había estado enamorada de Remus Lupin desde principio de séptimo curso, y aunque habían salido muchas veces como más que amigos, nunca habían tenido nada serio.

-Si supieras las ganas que tengo de tener una relación estable, pagaría por ello – Sacó una pila de dinero y gritó- ¡PAGO POR NOVIO ESTABLE!-

A continuación todos los hombres se apiñaron al frente de ella.

-¡Era una broma bastardos! Déjenme sola…-dijo sentándose y bebiendo otro trago de su tequila "La herradura" – Esa es mi triste vida…-

-¡Eso es todo! Óyeme bien y dime que te parece esto… estoy comprometida con un puto engreído que lo único que hace es alardear de si mismo, hoy vi a Sirius después de tres mese de no haber cruzado no siquiera miradas con él, y para colmo… ¡TENGO UNA AMIGA BORRACHA!- reclamó June haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Definitivamente June… ¡Tu vida es una mierda! –

-¡Gracias! Igualmente… - dijo June dándole al noveno vaso de bailey's.

Ambas ya hartas de tomar, se fueron a una de las mesas distantes de la barra a tener duras conversaciones de "borracha a borracha".

Luego de media hora donde el efecto del alcohol había disminuido un poco, se les podía ver conversando de temas con un poco más de moralidad.

-June… ¿Cuál es tu hombre ideal?- preguntó Grace soñadora.

-¡Pero que pregunta es esa! No sé, me atraen los morenos en realidad, de ojos caros y de mucha personalidad…-

-Falta que me digas que su nombre empieza y termina con "S"… ¡Por qué lo dejaste?-

-¡Ni yo se por que! – dijo dándose un cabezazo en la mesa.

La música electrónica que estaba sonando en ese momento cambió a "My humps" de Black eyed peas. Grace se paró dispuesta a ponerse a bailar pero June se quedo mirando entre la gente.

-¡Que te pasa! Pareces perro olfateando algo…- dijo Grace mientras seguía a June que miraba todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Dawn? Hace rato que no a vemos… y sé que le encanta esta canción… debe estar por aquí…- Luego ambas Grace y June miraron un poco más arriba para observar como Dawn bailaba al lado del Dj en la tarima de la Go go dancer.

-Debí haberlo imaginado… conociendo a mi hermana, era más que obvio que iba a estar allí…-

-¿La dejamos ahí bailando o la buscamos? – preguntó Grace. Nunca había controlado la vida de su hermana y tampoco le gustaba hacerlo. Ambas eran muy independientes, aunque siempre se les veía juntas.

-Vamos a buscarla, debería sociabilizar con nosotras… parece como si ni siquiera viniera con nosotras… - dijo June. Cuando veía a una de las gemelas o a Lily distanciada del grupo, adoptaba un carácter muy maternal.

Subieron dificultosamente por la cantidad de personas hacia la tarima del Dj, y ahí la vieron bailando sin notar su presencia.

Al estar cerca de ella vieron como un tipo se acercaba a bailar con ella. Como era típico de ella, Dawn siguió bailando como si nada cosa que al chico le molestó debido a que no notaba su presencia. Se acercó más a ella y la agarró por la cintura.

-¡Hey, hey¡¡No te pases! Solo estamos bailando…-

-Yo creo que no… - luego, sonrió y le agarró la cabeza y la beso forzadamente. Luego bajó hasta su cuello y la beso pasionalmente mientras ella trataba de zafarse.

-¡Suéltame imbecil! – intentó golpearle, pero el tipo le agarró las manos y volvió a lo suyo, mientras Dawn se movía enloquecidamente en un intento de soltarse.

-¡No quiero! – Y antes de que Dawn pudiera decir algo la agarró y la besó nuevamente. Esta vez de forma más brusca, haciendo que Dawn se desesperara. Mientras que el chico la tocaba, Dawn no pudo impedir soltar angustiadas lágrimas.

Cuando el hombre disponía a bajar más abajo del cuello, sintió como alguien le llamaba por la espalda…

-Si no me equivoco… ¡TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS IMBECIL! – y luego de eso, lo golpeó con tanta rabia que lo tiró al suelo, pero éste se llevo a Dawn con él y cayeron ambos.

Grace y June ayudaron a Dawn a pararse, mientras que el extraño sujeto golpeaba al puto tío que se había metido con Dawn.

Unos segundos después, vieron como el sujeto descansaba de darle una buena paliza al tipo ese, y recién ahí pudieron darse cuenta de que el "sujeto" era nada más no nada menos que David McGlynn.

David se acercó adonde estaban las tres chicas.

-Dawn ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Dawn aún con los ojos llorosos se arrojó a sus brazos, le abrazó y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

_Al pasar los años, David había encontrado que las amigas de su hermana eran bastante agradables, pero siempre había tomado a las mellizas como las niñitas consentidas, y a Dawn como la insensible sin sentimientos._

_Ahora que la abrazaba, sentía que Dawn ra una persona que necesitaba mucho cariño. Tenía ganas de quedarse así para siempre… para brindarle ese apoyo que pocos le daban._

-ejem, ejem… - se escuchó una ronca voz cerca de ellos. Venía de alguien que no se le vio, no se le ve y no se le verá nunca en una disco (salvo excepciones como esta): Severus Snape.

-¡Severus¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó June algo confundida. Era algo extraño ver al rarito de Hogwarts en medio de una pista de baile.

-No te pases rollos McGlynn, solo vengo a acompañar a Lucius, un amigo… -dijo Snape. El con june se llevaban bastante bien debido a que Russell era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Al ver la escenita entre Dawn y David se enojó bastante y llamó a Dan quien acababa de notar su presencia.

-Oh! Sev, no es lo que tú crees…- y luego de esto le explicó lo ocurrido.

-Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero escúchame bien McGlynn, como te vuelvas a meter con mi novia ¡Te juro que te mato! – Dijo Snape levantando su puño en forma desafiante – vamos Dawn, creo que Lucius tardará, si quieres te llevo a casa…-

-Muy bien ¡Chicas, nos estamos viendo! – Se giró para marcharse, cuando se dio vuelta y se acercó a David y le dio a David un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, cosa que Severus miró con horror… Nunca había imaginado que los gryffindors eran tan patéticos.

* * *

Buenooo! eso ha sido el primer capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que yo he quedado bastante conforme... Son 14 páginas y es el primer capítulo... espero que les gusten así de largos.

La verdad es que es el primer fanfic que escribo así que no esperen mucha calidad, debido a que de escritora tengo bastante poco!

Sin nada más que decir me despido!

Dorothy o ISi  
M.O.L

Dejadme reviews con sus opiniones, dudas, etc! estoy abierta para cualquier aclaración que necesiten! Pero porfis dejenme un review es lo unico que le pido


	2. Chapter 2

Buenooo! Hola gente ya estoy aquii! SI, si lo se... me odian por no haber subido el capitulo... ha pasado mas de un mes y yo de ociosa no he subido nada... pero cumpli mi promesa! estoy aqui antes de pentecostes! xD creo que todavia no ha pasado.

Primero que todo...¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS RR! jamas me espere en un capitulo 11 reviews... que yo me esperaba 3 o 4 pero 11 ... vieran mi cara de felicidad. Los respondo feliz:

**...emyi... **: Hola mi graciecitaaa! espero que lo hayas pasado bien en nuestra junta femenina ayer en mi humilde morada, que por cierto casi destruyes! jajajaja! naaa! amiga miaaa... yo las necesito a ustedes para inspirarme... para que voy a querer a papi caipiriña o a mama ossa... ustedes me ayudan... ademas ustedes son mis opinologas y me ayudan a ver que tan bien encaminado va el ff... pero saben que el pituto de leer el ff antes se les acaba ahora asi que so long farrewell! Yo tampoco me lo esperaba... pero sabes que las clases de historia con la vieja del pelo teñido y ademas seco... no es muy entretenido entonces me dan ganas de ponerle accion a mi ff... esta idea tengo que seguirla por que si no eres tu, cualquiera que lea este ff me mata asi que tengo que seguir, ademas yo tambien estoy con todas las pilas puestas pa que esta idea funcioneee! Bueno sweet graciii a poner atencion al sancudo draculon que o si no le va a dar un colapsoo!

**Akiko Inihara **: Cata mentecata! claro que lo habias leido... a quien sino le muestro mis ideas en clase de historia? quien hace las criticas mas duras de este ff? Tu po! (aunque yo hacia lo mismo asi que... ) Yo tambien te quiero muchin! y aunque me maltrates muy a menudo yo te quiero xD me insultas y pones que no uno al curso... y aunque es cierto no me gusta que digas eso por que yo soy muy buena persona P... naaa! seguire mis ideas en clase de historia... pero eso no quiere decir que te las muestre asi que esperaras como el resto de la gente a que yo lo escriba y lo suba aquii!

**silmarwen754 **: Eliiii! que tal! mira, ya estoy aqui asi que espero que me dejes un rr tan largo como los que yo te mando... jejejeje es broma... no pido nada solo con que me dejes tus opiniones en una frase yo soy feliz... que tienes que seguir tus otros ff me oiste? todos estan increibles y estas tardando mucho en subirlos (te lo dice aquella que demoro mas de un mes en subir un capitulo en un solo ff) jejejejeje ! bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y no te desespciones! este me gusta mucho mas que el primerooo! kisses bye!

**Akemi. **: creetelo... Snape esta con Dawn... hermanita! nadie dijo que la vida para ti seria color de rosaaaa! muajajajaja (6) mira ya estoy en el 2ndo chap y te hago sufrir mucho... ya tendras tu minutito de felicidad... ademas ahora tienes un gatooo! y se llama MAUUU! ademas cuanto apostamos de que muchas alfinal de este ff van a decir que te llevas el mejor premioo? o quisas no... depende de mi estado anímico... Bueno termina de leer el ff y despues me escribes para saber que te parecioo ¿okis?

**Nachita **: Nachaaaaa! estoy bien gracias a dios... despues de casi haber matado a mi pc... aqui estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo (¡WUAAA¿¿ENSERIO? SI NO ME LO DICES NO ME DOY CUENTAAA! ¬¬) jejejeje lo lamento niña de los chapes y del pelo liso que recibe serios maltratos de parte mia... pero tendras que hacerte un hueco para leer... y tampoco te ilusiones conque voy a escribir cada vez que tenga un lapiz o un pc al lado mio... que esta el colegio agobiante, la vieja de historia que cada día me mira con mas cara de "Tu! pon antecion niña sospechosa... ya descubrire que tramas tramposilla!" ... Buenoo! la cosa es que espero que cumplas tu promesa de dejarme un rr cada vez que haya un nuevo capitulo... no ves que me ilusiono mucho! y bueenno nada mas que decir... jejeje byeee!

**catanovoac **: catitaaaaa! si te ha gustado el ff es por que he tratado de hacer una trama bastante dramatica... y quisas a ti te gustan de esas... Que bueno que vayas contra tu naturaleza y leas ff de harry potter... no ves que yo tambien leo los ff de la cata y eso que son la mayoria de anime... y eso que yo con suerte sé que esos son monitos japoneses... Bueno aqui esta el 2ndo capi para que lo leas... y buenoo este no quedo en suspenso pero es por que creo que habia mucho drama entre las parejas... asi que en fin leelo y despues me dejas un rr con tus opiniones acerca del chap...

**josesita blaack! **: eso es para que veas que no solo tu sabes escribir buenos ff! xD que bueno que te haya gustado la trama! la habia pensado desde hace un mes... precisamente cuando hacia la croquera de dibujos de tu ff... incluso hubo un dia en que pare, agarre el cuaderno que tenia al lado con lo que pasaba en cada capitulo y empeze a anotar frases sueltas... y asi se dio todo esto... lee el segundo capi, que en mi opinion es el mejor hasta ahoraaa! y bueno nada mas que decirte... dejame un rr...

**mitsuki-hide **: holaaaaa niña amante de los SiriusxHarry! que emocion que me hayas dejado un rr! y que bueno que aceptes diversidad! oyeee que todavia estoy esperando el capi 3 de tu ff! no me quites el papel de demorona... la que tarda en publicar soy yo... no tuu! xD publica pronto si? bueno, y ahora a leer para que me dejes un rr acerca del chapi! byee!

**ArabelaWeasley **: aaaay anita! escribirte es mas dificil que revivir mi pc! xD que no te he dicho en msn... que nos conocemos como hace un mes y casi que soy dama de honor en tu matrimonio con... xD si se que es un maldito cabrón miedoso pero con calma no desesperes... Tienes razon aquel tipo de hombre solo existe en mi cabeza... o quisas noo... pero bueno dejame soñar! mientras sea gratis yo soy feliz! y bueno june dejo a sirius por... ¡Que crees que wapa! que por que hablamos x msn y somos como horquilla y cabello te voy a contar! no no no! te esperas P

**misatooo!** : dime con quien andas y te dire quien eres! P pizarrita lindaaa aqui estoy con mi segundo chap asi que lee y se feliz... que la intriga te mata... perdon por lo corto pero estoy compartiendo el mouse...

**blackberry-girl: **que bueno que te haya gustadooo! yo tambien soy de chileee! vaya que ya mes estaba cansando de ver puras españolas (no se ofendan) lee y deja rr porfis! y continua pronto tu ff que esta muy bueno

* * *

Capítulo 2

-¡Aaaay hermanito¿Dónde quedó ese "me iré a dormir, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en mi habitación"? – preguntó June, mientras ella, David y Grace caminaban rumbo al Caldero Chorreante que estaba a solo unas cuadras de allí.

-¡A ver queridísima Junny! Si no me equivoco soy bastante mayor, incluso mucho más que tú, lo cual me da más derecho a salir… Además, no se que tanto te quejas. Deberías darme las gracias, por que de no haber sido por mí, a tu amiguita Dawn la violan en menos de 20 segundos…-

-¡Eso es mentira! Dawn sabe defenderse muy bien sola… no necesita la ayuda de nadie…-

-Ja, ja. Ja… ¡Si, como no! Te gustaría… - dijo irónico David.

Grace hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio pensando en su relación con Remus Lupin, pero siempre al tanto de la dura conversación que estaban teniendo los McGlynn.

En ese momento su tolerancia no dio para más y reventó.

-¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR! Dios, llevan 20 minutos discutiendo como perro y gato… hombre, que son las cinco de la madrugada y ustedes aún son capaces de pelear… ¡Dios me libre! – dijo levantando los brazos hacia el cielo. Acto seguido se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a alabar (o al menos eso parecía) a David diciendo cada cosa - ¡Oh David, mi dios! Te alabo a ti mi ángel por haber salvado a mi pobre hermanita que por cierto, está más cuerda que todos nosotros juntos… De no haber sido por tu valiente y heroica llegada, a mi hermana la violan sin pensarlo dos veces… Tu héroe mió, que haz salvado a mi melliza de las terribles garras de ese maldito cabrón…- Luego se paró e intento secarse la nieve que le había quedado en ambas rodillas, y se dirigió a June – En cuanto a ti querida amiga… ambas trabajaremos horas extras para pagarle unas estupendas clases de karate a la dulce Dawn, y así nunca más se volverá a repetir lo ocurrido – dijo dulce pero sarcásticamente - ¡Enserio chicos¿Da para tanto todo el rollo que han formado?-

-No… UUº - dijeron los McGlynn

-Entonces pídanse perdón y sean buenos hermanos-

-Lo haré si él lo hace primero – dijo June

-Lo haré si ella me pide disculpas –

-¡AHORA! – dijo Grace llena de ira.

-Lo siento David…- dijo June visiblemente arrepentida

-Que va hermanita, perdóname tú a mí – dijo David

-Así está mejor… - dijo Grace satisfecha y luego se volteó en un intento de que no la vieran y suspiró - ¡TENGO EL PODER! –

Los hermanos McGlynn pusieron los ojos en blanco y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al caldero chorreante. Entraron y luego de despedirse cada uno se dirigió hacia su respectiva casa.

…

Dawn se despertó y miró hacia el reloj. Le dolía mucho la cabeza pero poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido.

Se levantó y pudo ver que aún seguía con el vestido de la noche anterior, un poco más corrido que de costumbre, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara viendo como el maquillaje se le corría más de lo que ya estaba. Su pelo estaba muy enmarañado y tenía un aspecto horrible, buscó una peineta y la encontró en una de las repisas y se peino un poco y luego, con un poco de algodón, se sacó el resto de la pintura que le quedaba.

Entró a la cocina y vio como alguien estaba parado frente a la ventana observando los alrededores.

-Vaya hora de despertar, princesa – dijo Severus burlonamente.

-Sev, la próxima vez déjame a mí durmiendo en el sillón… a fin de cuentas, este es tu departamento…-

-Educación, Dawn. Hay que ser caballero – dijo con falso interés.

-Como quieras…- dijo mirando los gabinetes y repisa - ¿No tienes chocolate caliente?-

-No me gusta… hay café –

-No me gusta…- dijo imitándolo.

-Es lo que hay, confórmate. – dijo con poca paciencia

Dawn sacó un vaso y lo llenó con agua. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Snape y ella le besó suavemente la mejilla.

-Flash back-

Snape llevaba a Dawn de la mano dirigiéndola hacia la salida del local. Le molestaba mucho que su novia besara a otro tipo en su presencia.

Mientras salía, vio como nevaba levemente y sintió que Dawn se estremecía de frío. La observó detenidamente y se fijó en que solo llevaba una fina chaqueta que no la abrigaba nada.

-Toma… - dijo dándole su propio abrigo.

-No lo quiero, va a arruinar mi vestido… - dijo Dawn de forma terca.

-Como quieras, pero si después te viene una pulmonía o cualquier cosa por el estilo, no me culpes de que no me preocupo por ti…- dijo, y antes de que pudiera volver a ponérselo sintió como Dawn se lo arrebataba de las manos.

-Gracias…-

-No hay de que…- dijo Snape mirando como aún tiritaba y sus labios se habían tornado un poco morados – Necesito que me tomes de la mano para que podamos aparecernos en tu casa… - Seguido a esto, sintió como Dawn le abrazaba y volvía a recibir calor en el cuerpo.

Segundos después, Dawn sintió como pisaba la alfombra de su habitación; y luego, como Snape se separaba de ella.

-Sev ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy distante – dijo Dawn bastante confundida

-No es nada… - Se notaba que estaba tratando de evitar el tema – Es solo que me quiero ir ya –

-Quédate conmigo… no, mejor ¿Puedo irme contigo? – dijo suplicante

-No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo buscando alguna excusa.

-No quiero quedarme sola…-

-Me quedaré hasta que llegue tu hermana…-

-No quiero estar con ella, igual me sentiría sola…-

-Insisto en que no es buena idea, pasar la noche afuera puede traerte problemas – dijo buscando nuevamente pretextos.

-Está bien Severus. No quiero seguir insistiendo y tampoco ser un estorbo para ti. Me quedaré… puedes irte que no saldré corriendo detrás de ti…- dijo Dawn viendo como Snape se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cause I'd already know

-Dawn… acércate – dijo Severus

La chica se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. Este la abrazó en forma de perdón por la insensibilidad que había tenido con ella todo este rato.

-Te quiero…- le susurró al oído mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Una vez más, la abrazó fuertemente y momentos después aparecieron en el departamento de Snape.

El la tendió en la cama como si se tratara de una pequeña niña y la abrigó con las frazadas y el cubrecama. Se sentó a su lado y cuando vio que Dawn se había dormido, sacó una almohada y una frazada y se fue a dormir al sillón.

Sabía que en el fondo, aunque no lo demostrara a menudo, la quería a su forma, pero le quería y eso era lo importante…

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que pudiera quedarse profundamente dormido.

- Fin de Flash back -

-¿Tienes el día libre? Podríamos ir al callejón Diagon a pasar el día…-

-No sé si pueda… no tengo ganas de salir hoy…-

-Vamos Sev ¡Anímate! Un día tú y yo en el callejón Diagon ¿No te parece emocionante? – dijo Dawn con cara de súplica.

-Sinceramente…- dijo Snape en el mismo tono – No…-

-Ja, ja, ja, que divertido ¿Sabes que Severus? Tu humor es un asco…- dijo Dawn haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Ah si? – Dijo Snape abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso apasionado en el cuello, cosa que hizo tiritar un poco a Dawn – pues bien – dijo alejándose – Vamos entonces a tu casa para que te cambies y vayamos a Diagon Alley… antes de que me arrepienta…-

…

Grace sintió como algo golpeaba la ventana de su cuarto y de inmediato vio como la lechuza de su familia trataba de entrar, debido al frío que hacía.

Abrió la ventana sin prisa y la lechuza entró como si la persiguieran. En seguida se ubicó cerca del fuego para calentarse después de un largo vuelo.

Grace vio como llevaba un pequeño pergamino atado a una de sus patas. Lo retiró con un poco de dificultad debido a que la lechuza no quería ser interrumpida mientras se secaba, y pudo distinguir que la carta era de Remus.

_Grace,_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, si no me equivoco fue desde que salimos de Hogwarts… ¿Te parece si nos juntamos hoy en Hogsmade para pasar el día juntos?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Remus_

_-¡Por fin da muestras de vida! Salimos de la escuela en Junio y estamos a vísperas de navidad… Si no es por esta carta lo doy por muerto. Por lo menos me tiene mente y me recuerda, eso es lo importante…-_

-¿Le llevarías esta carta a Remus? – le preguntó Grace a la lechuza pero como ésta no dio señales de moverse, tuvo que optar por el plan B – ¿Que tal si te doy un par de ratas para que lleves esta carta Remus? – La lechuza la oír la palabra "rata" le brillaron los ojos y se puso en posición dispuesta para que le amarrara el pergamino a su pata – Lo tomo como un "sí"… ahora ve¡y no tardes! – dijo sonriéndole inocentemente.

…

_Remus,_

_Que milagro que muestres señales de vida… Pero bueno, acepto tu invitación._

_Quedamos a las 2 en las Tres Escobas._

_¡Más te vale que estés allí!_

_Grace Thoreaux_

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? – preguntó Remus.

-Claro que si… Óyeme bien Moony, no debes permitir que el ser un licántropo te afecte de esa manera… - dijo Padfoot echado en una butaca tomando sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Pues sabes Sirius ¡Claro que me afecta! Quien podría querer a un ser tan detestable como yo… Soy un asco – Se dijo para si mientras dejaba de lado su chocolate caliente, cosa bastante extraña en él.

-Basta de estupideces Remus, en vez de seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido podrías alistarte para ir a Hogsmade, no pretendes ir en pijama – dijo James burlonamente – Tu Sirius ¿Qué harás hoy? Yo he quedado con Lily a las tres, y Moony se va a ir a ligar por ahí… ¿No pretendes quedarte aquí todo el día o si?-

-¡Como crees! Iré al callejón Diagon para adelantar algunas compras de navidad, recuerden que solo quedan cuatro días… Además Prongs, para eso tengo mi propio departamento…-

-¡Como quieras! Estaré en la ducha…- dijo James

-¡Hey¡¡Yo la necesito con más urgencia! Mi cita es antes – gritó Remus, pero James ya se había metido a la bañera, y de ahí, no había quien lo pudiera sacar.

…

Abrió la puerta y con un poco de dificultad pudo divisar a una chica rubia con un gorro azul turquesa.

Se le acercó silenciosamente, de modo a que ella no le oyera, y le susurró al oído suavemente - ¿Haz estado esperando mucho tiempo? –

La chica se sobresaltó y se giró para ver a Remus parado en frente de ella con una bolsa en sus manos.

-No, acabo de llegar, y pensé que sería bueno sentarme; de otro modo nos hubiéramos quedado sin mesa…- Luego de esto, se saludaron adecuadamente.

Remus se sentó al frente de ella de modo a que quedaran cara a cara.

Luego de segundos de un silencio incómodo, apareció Rosmerta para tomar el pedido.

-Un capuchino – dijo Grace

-Yo un chocolate caliente, gracias – dijo Remus

Luego de anotar el pedido, Rosmerta se marchó dejando a ambos en el mismo silencio incómodo de antes, solo que esta vez fue interrumpido por la risa repentina de Grace.

-¿Qué, tengo cara de payaso? – dijo Remus un tanto molesto. Ya era incómodo permanecer en silencio, y el hecho de que ella se riera empeoraba las cosas.

-No es eso – dijo aún riéndose – Me parece divertido que sigas tan fanático al chocolate… recuerdo cuando veníamos a Hogsmade todos juntos… tú te dirigías sin pensarlo dos veces a Honeydukes a comprar cualquier producto que tuviera cacao… -

-Ja ja ja ja ja – reía Remus con ella – Que tiempos aquellos, cuando estábamos todos juntos en grupo, molestando hasta tarde en la sala común hasta que llegaba tu hermana de su "fabulosa" cita con Snivellus… -

-Lastima que hay cosas que solo se viven una vez… Y parece que esas experiencias son de las que no se vuelven a repetir… - dijo Grace dando un suspiro.

-¿Y que haz hecho desde que salimos de Hogwarts? – dijo Remus viendo la melancolía de la chica.

-Pues, me puse a estudiar para ser una sanadora en San Mungo… - dijo Grace orgullosa de si misma – siempre me interesó la medicina… ¿Y tú¿Eres auror como Sirius y James? –

-No, como crees… Aunque me fue bastante bien en los extasis, decidí estudiar Defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Remus.

-Aún recuerdo como tú, Sirius y James combatían en clase y se enfrentaban a duelo haciendo de las clases mucho más entretenidas… - dijo Grace, quien vio como Remus se sonrojaba un poquito – No me lo niegues, que aunque nos cambiaban los profesores todos los años, los viejos esos iban a puro hablar y no hacíamos nada interesante…-

Trajeron el pedido a la mesa y mientras Grace le daba un sorbo a su capuchino, Remus la miraba embobadamente.

-¿Te parece si nos llevamos esto y vamos a recorrer el pueblo? – dijo Grace.

-Siempre y cuando, vayamos a Honeydukes a comprar muchos chocolates…-

…

James llamó a la puerta de la casa número cuatro de Privet Drive, pero al ver que nadie le abría, decidió abrir la puerta, que curiosamente estaba abierta.

Habían quedado a las 3 en el Caldero Chorreante pero había preferido darle la sorpresa e ir a buscarla.

Al entrar a la casa vio como muchas cosas estaban embaladas en cajas de cartón, muchos adornos estaban forrados en papeles y los marcos de foto estaban a medio forrar en la mesa. Se podía decir que alguien se estaba mudando.

Luego se oyeron pasos en el segundo piso y seguido de esto, venía alguien que bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras.

James pudo ver como Lily venía bajando con un abrigo marrón y una bufanda multicolor.

Lily al verlo parado a la entrada de su casa empalideció, pues no esperaba a ninguna visita, y menos a James a quien había citado en 15 minutos más.

-¿James¿No habíamos quedado de juntarnos en el Caldero Chorreante en quince minutos más? – preguntó Lily un poco nerviosa, pero James no escuchó su pregunta.

-¿De quien son todas estas cajas? Petunia se va a casar con ese gordo fofo pero las cosas deberían estar en orden pues ellos se van a quedar a vivir aquí…-

-James…-

-Y aunque fueran regalos de boda, deberían estar desempacadas ¿O es que esos ya están para regalar?-

-James…-

-¿De quien son todas estas cosas Lily?-

-Mías, James…-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a mudarte Lily? Yo te puedo ayudar ¿Dónde queda tu nuevo departamento? – preguntó James tratando de asimilar las respuestas.

-No me voy a mudar. James, escúchame…-

-¿Pues sabes qué? Creo que si esto es una donación, haz exagerado mucho… deberías saber que con un par de galeones haces feliz a cualquier persona… no tenías por que regalar toda tu ropa y todas tus pertenencias…-

-James, no es una donación…-

-¿Entonces que es Lily¡¡Dímelo! - dijo agarrándole ambas muñecas y sacudiéndola fuertemente.

-James… suéltame… me haces daño…- Cuando logró zafarse una mano, le pegó una bofetada a James quien reaccionó y la soltó de inmediato – ¡James! – dijo y luego no soportó más y se echó encima de él a llorar bajito.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily? – dijo separándola un poco para poder ver su rostro y secarle las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por su cara.

-Te lo iba a contar James… Quizá no hoy… pero tenía que contártelo… quería esperar la navidad y luego decírtelo…- dijo entrecortadamente, aún sollozando ligeramente.

-¿Qué Lily¿¡Qué? – dijo James perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Me voy a Irlanda James! Me voy de intercambio a una academia de aurores en Irlanda… -

-Pero… ¿Cómo no me dijiste antes? – dijo James furioso.

-¡Por que quería evitar todo esto! Quería disfrutar mis últimos días aquí, contigo… Sin tener preocupaciones… James ¡te quiero y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso! – le dijo tiernamente, acariciándole la mejilla, pero el apartó bruscamente su mano.

-Si tú me quisieras, no me dejarías aquí solo… - dijo James agarrando las flores que había traído.

-James espera…-

-¡Olvídame Lily! – Dijo James saliendo rápidamente tirando el ramo de claveles al porche y desapareciendo.

…

La gente en Diagon Alley quedaba con la boca abierta al ver pasar de la mano a semejante pareja.

Dawn acompañaba a Severus Snape a Flourish&Botts para comprar unos cuantos libros que necesitaba de Runas y Pociones.

-¡Dawn! Tengo frío…- dijo Snape tiritando. Su novia se había pasado cinco minutos ya admirando un vestido en la vitrina de Maddam Malkims.

-¡Pues te esperas! Yo he esperado veinte minutos viendo como enloquecías con la nueva colección de calderos – dijo llamándole la atención al Slytherin.

-¿Te vas a comprar el maldito vestido o no? – dijo Snape, ya harto del comportamiento de la chica.

-mmmm… no ¿Sabes? Yo no me la voy a comprar ¡pero mi novio si! – dijo inocentemente.

-¡Olvídalo¡¡Cuesta carísimo! – dijo impactado. No iba a gastar tanta cantidad de galeones en su novia.

Veinte minutos más tarde salía de la tienda una Dawn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y detrás de ella venía Severus con dos bolsas en cada mano.

-Nunca más vuelvo contigo al Callejón Diagon… un poco más y me dejas en la ruina…- dijo Snape bastante molesto.

-¡Vamos Sev! Que sólo es un vestido, un colgante, un brazalete, dos pares de pendientes, y unos zapatos…nada fuera del otro mundo – dijo la chica con insuficiencia.

-¡NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO! Tendré que trabajar horas extras para recuperar el dinero gastado en tus caprichos –

**_What would you do, if my Herat was torn in two_**

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real.**_

**_What would you say, if I take those words away_**

_**Then you couldn't make things new**_

_**Just by saying I love you**_

_**More than words**_

-Egoísta… - dijo sin darle importancia, dirigiéndose a la vitrina de la tienda de mascotas. Entre ellas encontró a un gato negro que dormía placidamente en su jaula.

-¡Dime si no es tierno Sev! –

-No, no es tierno… - dijo Snape haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Insensible¿Hay algo que te guste aparte de tus malditos calderos? Vienes reclamando todo el día de las cosas que compro y…-

-Perdóname ¡Pero las cosas las he comprado todas yo con mi dinero! – dijo Severus furioso.

-¿Pues sabes que? Este gato lo compraré yo con mi dinero y sin tu ayuda – dijo ofendida, tratando de hacer sentir culpable al Slytherin, cosa que si logró fácilmente.

-Está bien… yo lo compraré, si no hay más remedio… -

…

-¡Ay Sev¡No sabes cuanto te quiero! – dijo Dawn cargando al gato en su jaula con unas cuantas bolsas con comida, platos, caja de arena, entre otros.

-Interesada… - dijo bajito Snape.

-¿Ah si? – dijo Dawn acercándose lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, Snape la separó bruscamente.

-Compórtate… aquí no ¿no ves que nos pueden ver? – dijo en tono amenazante.

**_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_**

_**All you have to do is close your eyes**_

_**And just reach out your hands and touch me**_

_**Hold me close don't ever let me go**_

_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**_

_**Cause I'd already know**_

…

_-Ya he comprado el regalo de James… ¡Esperemos que le guste! Ahora solo queda el de Remus… podría regalarle chocolates… No, a pesar de que los adora, sería como decirle "No se que regalarte así que tómalo o déjalo" Quiero que sea algo especial… algo en lo que Remus pueda ver reflejado tantos años de amistad… - _

Sirius iba pensando cabizbajo en el regalo de su mejor amigo… La verdad es que era bastante más sencillo regalarle algo a James, dado a que él con Sirius eran más parecido y sus gustos eran similares, pero Remus era caso serio…

Entró en la librería en busca de algún libro de DCAO que pudiera servirle a Remus en sus estudios.

Buscó lentamente en cada repisa algo que pudiera servirle, pero solo encontró libros de DCAO para principiantes. Cuando se dio por vencido y se disponía a marcharse, encontró en el lomo de un libro, un título bastante interesante y que la trama podría interesarle a Remus.

Lo hojeó rápidamente y decidió llevarlo debido a que tenía una que otra cosa interesante, y si no era suficiente compraría algunos chocolates.

Avanzaba lentamente mientras leía detenidamente el libro, pero al ir tan concentrado en su lectura que no se fijó que venía alguien en sentido contrario con una pila de libros en las manos que le cubrían completamente la vista, y chocaron de frente haciendo que la persona se cayera con todos los libros encima.

-¡Ayy discúlpame! No vi por donde caminaba – dijo la persona un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido.

-Pues deberías fijarte para la próxima…- dijo Sirius bastante molesta recogiendo su libro que también se había caído. Al agacharse, vio con quien había chocado y se retractó de lo dicho anteriormente -¿June?-

-¿Qué tal Sirius? – Dijo mientras recogía rápidamente sus libros - ¿Qué haces tú en una librería? –

-Pues lo mismo que tu supongo, comprar libros… Oye, perdón por ser tan grosero antes…-

-No te preocupes, tienes razón, debería fijarme por donde camino… pero bueno, ya chocamos los libros quedaron en el suelo… pero ya los recogí así que no hay drama… - dijo June y se dio vuelta para irse.

-¡June! Espera… - dijo cogiéndola del brazo – al menos déjame llevarte los libros… - dijo quitándole los libros de las manos - ¿Y que tal ha sido tu vida estos últimos meses? –

-Mmmm… no puedo quejarme… he tenido buenas calificaciones en la academia, conservo mis amistades de la escuela y he estado bastante bien ¿Y tú? –

-Pues parecida a la tuya, nada nuevo… - dijo dejando los libros para que la cajera los metiera en bolsas y así poder pagarlos.

-Son 60 galeones con 3 sickles – dijo la señora, y antes de que June pudiera sacar dinero de su bolso, Sirius ya había pagado y había pedido que agregaran su libro a la cuenta.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Que pasen un buen tiempo juntos como la linda pareja que son – dijo la señora que atendía, sonriéndoles embobadamente.

Sirius sonrió al ver como la chica se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa.

-Este… yo… no somos novios, somos simplemente amigos…-

-Si, si como sea… feliz navidad ¡Siguiente! – dijo mientras se volteaba para seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

Sirius Y June salieron de la tienda y caminaron por la calle mientras nevaba levemente.

_-Que le digo… no hablo con ella hace tres mese… no puedo decirle que aún la quiero… sería muy precipitado y podría asustarse y no querría volver a dirigirme la palabra… tampoco puedo decirle que la extraño… sería como decirle que he pasado tres meses solo, tratando d olvidarla… pero espera, esa es la verdad… por que tendría que ocultársela…-_

-June…- la chica al oír su nombre giró la cabeza para mirar esos ojos grises de los cuales había estado enamorada desde siempre - ¿Por qué… me… dejaste? – dijo Sirius mientras pensaba lentamente cada palabra que decía.

-Sirius… no estaba lista para tener una relación contigo… no le veía futuro a algo que nunca fue demasiado serio… - dijo June melancólica.

Sirius paró y se giró hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara -¿Sabes algo? Aún te extraño… estos meses han sido una pesadilla sin ti…-

-Sirius…- dijo June susurrando – abrázame… simplemente abrázame…- dijo tiritando levemente.

Él soltó las bolsas y las dejó caer suavemente al suelo y la tomó a ella entre sus brazos, besándole su cabello, que a causa de la nieve estaba escarchado.

Quería recordar ese momento para siempre… Eran sólo ella y el, abrazados y su único testigo era la nieve que caía sobre ellos cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡June! – se oyó un grito cerca de ellos.

-Russell… - dijo ella soltándose de las manos de Sirius que la retenían firmemente. Agarró sus bolsas y se dirigió lentamente hacia el volteando su cabeza de vez en cuando para ver a Sirius.

_-Oh no… lo que me faltaba, estaba en mi momento de gloria con ella… y tiene que llegar este idiota para arruinarlo todo… Calma Sirius, finge simpatía, es lo mejor que puedes hacer… él tiene algo que tú no tienes así tranquilízate…-_

-¿No nos vas a presentar? – preguntó Russell de manera arrogante. Al ver que June permanecía junto a él, pero en silencio absoluto, decidió hacerlo el mismo.

-Black, no has cambiado en nada… No sé si me recuerdas. Russell Dunmore, cursaba tu mismo año sólo que en Slytherin – le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. Al no recibir señales de respuesta siguió – Supongo querida, que ya le habrás contado que estamos comprometidos y que nos casaremos en unos meses más – dijo Dunmore en tono desafiante.

Sirius, al oír cada palabra que decía el Slytherin, se le helaba cada vez más la sangre.

_June… casada con ese tipo… eso no podía ser cierto, era algo imposible… ella había dicho que no estaba preparada para tener una relación seria con él… Claro, pero si estaba preparada para casarse con Dunmore…_

-¡Que tarde es! Perdón pero he quedado con Remus – dijo Sirius buscando algún pretexto para marcharse.

-Vaya Black, si que no haz cambiado nada… sigues juntándote con los idiotas de Lupin y Potter… ya tienes tan dañado el juicio que no sabes distinguir quien es buena junta para ti… debe ser por eso que te echaron de tu casa…-

-Escúchame Dunmore, preferiría ser amigo de ellos y tener el juicio por el culo, a tenerlo bueno y juntarme con el patán más grande de este mundo – dijo Sirius antes de voltearse camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante. June no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de aquel, quien alguna vez había sido su novio.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes? –

…

A pesar de que las tiendas de Hogsmade iban cerrando una tras otra a causa de la nieve que caía cada vez con más intensidad, Remus y Grace seguían caminando, conversando y recordando los grandes momentos que habían vivido en hogwarts.

Encontraron un banco, y aunque este era un poco pequeño, se sentaron ambos a descansar y a mirar lo bien que se veía la casa de gritos cubierta de nieve.

-¿Sabes Remus? Desde que estábamos en quinto año, siempre hemos querido ir a la casa de los gritos junto con Lily, June y Dawn… ninguna de las cuatro nos podemos tragar eso de que hay fantasmas adentro, y muchas veces tratamos de ir pero siempre pasaba que una no podía… castigos, mayoritariamente de Dawn, rondas de prefectos, en caso de Lily, citas, entre otros… -

Remus, al escuchar las palabras "ir" y "casa de gritos" se tensó inmediatamente.

-¡JAMAS EN TU VIDA VAYAS A LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS, NI SOLA NI CON NADIE!-

-Está bien, tranquilízate… ¿Por qué no? – dijo Grace asustada, temiéndose lo peor.

Remus, al notar lo exagerado que había sonado, trató de calmarse un poco, a pesar de que el problema era para ponerse bastante tenso.

-Mmmmm… pues, verás… Yo he ido ya un par de veces allí y la verdad es que no vale la pena. Es simplemente un montón de tablas viejas que crujen con el solo contacto… cantidades de ratas… ¿ves? Nada fuera de lo normal…- dijo Remus, tratando de sonar natural.

-Aaaah… ¿Pues sabes? Creo que igual iré hasta allá uno de estos días para conocer… Digamos que sería como "una visita turística a la casa de los gritos" – dijo No confiándose de las palabras del merodeador.

-¡NOO! Es decir… te lo prohíbo terminantemente – dijo de forma muy seria.

-¿Ah si¿Y tú quien eres para decirme que debo o no debo hacer? –

Luego de pensárselo unos momentos, la atrajo hacia él y cuando estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro le susurró – Soy una persona que muere por darte un beso… - Y antes de que Grace pudiera gesticular alguna palabra, Remus le tomó por la cabeza y la calló con un beso que ella gustosa respondió.

…

Dawn se había marchado enfurecida del Caldero Chorreante.

_Si, había que admitirlo, se había comportado bastante mal con Severus, lo había hecho gastar bastante dinero pero que la rechazara le enfermaba… A veces sentía como si él se avergonzara de ella, de su relación…_

Llego a la habitación y comenzó por adaptar cada cosa comprada en la pieza para que su mascota pudiera adaptarse también.

-¡Hey tú! No se como te llamas, y tampoco se como llamarte, pero ven aquí ahora mismo – dijo gritando mientras veía como el gato jugaba con una de las sillas y la arañaba – Por ahora te llamaras Mau… ¡si! Mau me gusta… debes prometer que te portarás bien. Debes saber que mi hermana odia a los gatos y si te ve, comprará un perro para que te persiga… - dijo asustada pensando en que podría pasar, pero el gato no la escuchaba pues se había echado en su cama a tomar una larga siesta.

En el rincón de la pieza encontró a su lechuza ululando en señal de que tenía una carta que nadie había querido quitársela de su pata.

-¡Calla ya bestia salvaje! No te vas a morir por tener un pergamino atado a tu pata ¿O si? – dijo ella harta del comportamiento del animal – Espero que no sea una de esas fiestas de gala de la alta sociedad que mamá nos obliga ir a diario… Oooh, hay una para Grace también – y posó temporalmente su nota en la mesa y miro angelicalmente a la lechuza que se había tranquilizado – ¡Tú! Llévale esto a Grace, no se donde está así que búscate algún gusano por el camino… pobre de ti que no le llegue la carta, de lo contrario mandara a que te preparen para el caldo del banquete de graduación de Hogwarts – y tras lanzar una carcajada perversa, la lechuza salió volando lo más rápido que pudo de la pieza.

Sacó del sobre la pequeña nota y descarto la idea de la gala de alta sociedad al ver el simple pergamino en el que venía escrita la "carta".

_Srta. Thoreaux,_

_Por razones que prefiero no mencionar en la carta, _

_Quiero citarla en la mansión Potter hoy a las 9 p.m._

_Le pido que sea discreta y no le cuente a nadie a donde_

_Y la hora de su visita._

_La carta se autodestruirá así que no la conserve._

_Atentamente:_

_A. D._

_Albus Dumbledore_

-¿Qué le pasará a Dumbly¿No le bastó joderme la vida dentro del colegio que además me la quiere joder fuera de este? – Dijo arrojándose a la cama después de haber caminado un día por el Callejón Diagon – En fin, nada que hacer. Si no voy, lo más probable es que mando a su pajarraco a quemarme la casa…-

Se cambió la ropa que llevaba por algo seco y un poco más formal. Tomó su gorro, su bufanda y sus guantes y salió para llamar al autobús Noctámbulo.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y vio como unos asientos más atrás iba una pareja conocida del colegio. Alice y Frank Longbotton habían estado saliendo desde fines de sexto año y tenían planes de matrimonio para el año próximo.

Al estar cerca de la casa de James, Dawn se levantó pero vio que no era la única. Aparte de los Longbotton, unas 6 personas más se levantaron.

_-Vaya lo que me faltaba… Dumbly en un intento desesperado de ligar con Mcgonagall se ha equivocado y ha escogido a Slughorn ¡Que no es mi culpa que el viejo no ocupe sus patéticos anteojos de media luna! Y claro como no tiene con quien más pagarla, se desquita conmigo y además me da un sermón público mientras le entrega diplomas de honor a Franky y a Alicita… _- Se dijo a si misma Dawn mientras entraba con aire bastante malhumorado a la gran mansión Potter.

Entró y vio como bastante gente se peleaba por entrar al salón. Se dispuso a seguir a la masa cuando diviso a Remus y Sirius quienes la dirigían.

Unas 30 personas por lo menos se hallaban ahí sentadas pero Dawn no supo donde ubicarse hasta que vio una mesa que tenía a alguien notoriamente autista, bastante gótico y con el pelo bastante grasiento.

-Si no queda otra alternativa… - y mientras se dirigía a la mesa más desocupada se fue fijando que la persona que estaba sentada allí le parecía familiar.

-¡Sev! Jejeje… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo para romper el hielo – _Pobre sevvy, algún día lo llevare al estilista para que le arreglen el look… - _Pensaba mientras se sentaba.

-Pues lo mismo que tú…-

-Ejem – carraspeó – no creo ¡Que va! Si tú eres el favorito de Dumbly… El sermón será para mi, no ves que no le bastó a este viejo joderme la vida en la escuela… No, como el es el gran ALBUS DUMBLEDORE se encarga de joderme la vida afuera de Hogwarts… Mira, ya puedo divisar en ese rincón de allá el piso con el sombrero de burro… ha reservado ese puesto solo para mi – le dijo bajito a Sev.

_-Queridos amigos, nos hemos reunidos hoy aquí para tratar un tema muy delicado… es de suma importancia que lo que hablemos y hagamos aquí no salga de estas cuatro paredes…-_

-ja, ja, ja… ¿viste como le fallan las neuronas al viejo… esto va a salir publicado hasta en "Corazón de Bruja" mira que el gran y piadoso Dumbly pague con una pobre y dulce ex alumna es algo digno de contar… Además parece que debería tomar sus buenas clases de matemáticas por que si se fija… esta sala es un pentágono, quiere decir que son cinco paredes…-

-¿Ya puedes dejar con tus estupidas paranoias y prestar atención a lo que dice Dumbledore! - dijo Snape harto del comportamiento infantil de Dawn.

-Yo te lo advertí…-

_-Estos últimos años el mundo mágico se ha visto amenazado por la maldad del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort… Como verán, no ha habido piedad de parte de él, y si queremos tratar de evitar todo esto, debemos unirnos y combatirlos todos juntos… de esa forma podremos triunfar ante el mal, la venganza y el sadismo…-_

-Bravo Dumbly ¡Denle el premio novel! Si es que sabe lo que es claro… - dijo bajito Dawn ganándose una mirada asesina departe del Slytherin – Ya, me callo… UUº -

_-Para eso he pensado en crear un grupo que luche en contra de Voldemort y sus seguidores que hoy se hacen llamar los mortífagos. Sé que no es asunto fácil derrotarlos, pero con la valentía y amistad podemos derrotar a cualquiera, superar obstáculos y barreras y alcanzar límites desconocidos… -_

Dawn sacó un pañuelito y antes de sonarse hizo una mímica como si se estuviera secando las lágrimas de la emoción.

_-Será como un ejército, pero no para mí, sino que para cada uno de ustedes, por su libertad, para lograr la justicia que hasta hoy no se ha visto. No será un ejército, será una orden donde cada uno peleará por sus derechos, por sus ideales… "La orden del fénix"… Sí, así se llamará –_

Se oyeron rotundos aplausos que retumbaron sobre todo el salón. Aunque Dawn no quisiera admitirlo, Dumbledore si que sabía dar buenos discursos y si que sabía mover masas.

_-Todos sabemos que esta guerra no la podemos enfrentar nosotros solos, para eso hemos buscado el apoyo de distintos países de Europa: Francia nos ha ayudado desde los comienzos, y tenemos como prueba de ello la fuerte comunicación con el colegio de damas Beauxbatons… Ahora quiero llamar adelante a la señorita Lily Evans y A Julliet Bryne… ellas dos son y serán las caras oficiales de nuestra nueva unión con Irlanda… Este vínculo se podrá ver al tener intercambios de aurores, como pasa en este caso, que la señorita Evans ira a una de las mejores academias allá en Irlanda, mientras nosotros recibimos calidamente a la señorita Bryne…Avanzaremos de a poco para que nos vayamos aliando con todas las naciones de Europa y podamos vencer a ese mal que se fortalece día a día…-_

Otro sonoro aplauso se oyó en toda la sala.

_-Las reuniones serán siempre aquí hasta nuevo aviso, y si por algún motivo de fuerza mayor debamos juntarnos fuera de las reuniones acordadas, les entregaré estos galeones falsos que indicaran la hora y fecha de nuestra reunión… Aaaah, y en cuanto a las personas que no quieren colaborar, simplemente podrán retirarse, pero antes se les borrará todo lo ocurrido desde el inicio de la reunión… Bueno, supongo que tendrán hambre a si que disfruten – y dicho esto aparecieron platos de comida como los que aparecían en cada banquete de Hogwarts._

A la mesa donde estaban Dawn y Severus, se agregaron los 3 merodeadores y las chicas que también habían sido citadas.

-¿Qué tal Snivellus? Un placer volver a encontrarte – dijo Sirius caballerosa pero a su vez burlonamente.

-Black…- dijo Snape poniéndose tenso.

-Sev, tranquilízate… No pueden hacerte daño, yo no lo permitiría – Dawn se había sentado y lo había abrazado.

-Pues entonces vete, no necesito la ayuda de ninguna niñita para defenderme…-

-¡Miren! Snivellus tiene novia… y yo que no me quería creer el rumor ¿Buen gusto, eh? Que yo pensé que era un poste – dijo James riéndose, mientras chocaba manos con Sirius.

Severus ya estaba parado, se disponía a golpear a James, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR A MI NOVIO! – y antes de que James pudiera cubrirse, Dawn le dio un derechazo que le fue a dar justo al centro de la nariz.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio observando la escena. Snape agarraba a Dawn que estaba enfurecida, a James le sangraba abundantemente la nariz y todo el resto de los chicos los miraban sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡Que miran chismosos! Coman… no todos los días tienen algo tan sabroso delante de sus narices – dijo Grace para empeorar las cosas – Si no quitan los ojos de esta mesa, les juro que no vivirán para contar nada de esto – y así fue como toda la gente se quedo conversando y olvidó el pequeño conflicto.

-James acompáñame, yo te puedo ayudar a limpiarte y a curarte la nariz – dijo Lily acercándose a él.

-¡Tú no me toques! Que prefiero que el mismo Snivellus me cure antes de que tú me toques…-

-Estoy aquí aún…- dijo Snape molesto.

-¡Yo te curaré! – dijo June y lo agarró del cabello, jalándole hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa¿Eres idiota o te haces? – dijo June enfurecida.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Que a qué me refiero! A Lily me refiero… ¿Qué, crees que es trapero para tratarla de ese modo? –

-No, pero me ocultó algo que me debió haber dicho desde el principio. No confió en mí y eso que yo soy su novio… -

-¿Y sabes por qué no te lo dijo¡¡Por que quería evitar que sufrieras! Ibas a sufrir lo suficiente cuando ella se fuera y no quería hacerte daño desde antes de su partida…-

-Pero lo hizo… dijo él. June ya le había empezado a limpiar la nariz pero no era de mucha ayuda dado a que estaba muy alterada y le presionaba muy fuerte, haciendo que le doliera.

-No se tú James, pero Lily está sufriendo. Si fuera tú yo aprovecharía de estar estos últimos días con ella. Se va a ir y puede que no la vuelvas a ver en unos cuantos meses más…-

-Mmmm…-dijo James pensando – ve tú afuera, yo me curo solo…-

June salió dejando solo a James mirándose en el espejo. Tenía la nariz bastante hinchada, probablemente estaría quebrada.

…

Snape llevaba a Dawn de la mano hacia un lugar más apartado.

-¿Qué fu eso? – le dijo bastante enojado.

-¿Qué fue qué?

-¿Por qué me defendiste?

-Por que eres mi novio y no me gusta que te molesten – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije y te vuelvo a decir que no necesito a nadie que me defienda… mis problemas son mis problemas, no tienes nada que ver en todo esto –

-Pues si tengo que ver… Soy tu novia – dijo Dawn perdiendo la paciencia – y me preocupo por ti…-

-¿Ah si? Pues no necesito tu lástima ¿Sabes por qué? Me importa una mierda lo que digan ellos –

-Pues a mi si me importa… ¡No me gusta que se rían de ti! –

-Entonces si te importo tanto ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! –dijo colérico Snape.

-Sabes Severus… a veces siento como si yo no te importara, que nuestra relación no te importara –

-Para que dices eso si sabes que no es verdad –

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Sirius que iba a buscar a James al baño.

-Ya te dije Snivellus que robarse a las fieras del zoo para tenerlas como novias es algo ilegal… El poste te quedaba mejor – dijo guiñándole el ojo y levantando su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

Dawn hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de levantar el pulgar, levanto su dedo medio; cosa que Sirius lo tomó de forma cómico y se tapo la boca con las manos mostrándole que estaba horrorizado.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderme… Yo si puedo defenderte de las burlas pero tú no a mí –

-Nadie te pidió que me defendieras…- dijo Severus enojado.

-¿Sabes qué¡¡OLVIDALE¡Vete al diablo Snape! – dijo Dawn, agarró su chaqueta y se marchó.

_**What World you do, if my Herat was torn in two**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real**_

_**What would you do say, if I took those words away**_

_**Then you would make things new**_

_**Just by saying I love you**_

-¡Ahora si que la he cagado! – dijo Snape sentándose y bajando la cabeza.

-¡oh si! Si que la has cagado – dijo Grace desde la esquina.

-¿Haz estado escuchando? –preguntó molesto.

-Digamos que un Slytherin colérico y una hermana gritona no pasan muy desapercibidos en una mansión antigua que tiene mucho eco – dijo Grace como si nada.

En ese momento llego Remus a buscar a Grace y le dio un suave beso en los labios - ¿Qué miras Snape? – dijo Remus al ver como Snape les miraba como si acababa de ver un ovni.

-El horizonte ¡Serás idiota Lupin! En fin, me voy… buenas noches. No puedo decir lo mismo para ti – dijo mirando despreciativamente al licántropo.

-Amargado… - dijo mientras miraba como Remus estaba meditando algo –Remus ¿Te ocurre algo? –

-No, no es nada – y al ver como ella agachaba la cabeza, le llamó – Grace… pensaba dártelo para navidad, pero digamos que no me he podido esperar. Además no se si podré verte ese día – Y se agachó para sacar la bolsa que había estado cargando todo el día – Esto es para ti… - dijo pasándole una cajita.

Grace tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y al abrirla vio un bello collar donde colgaba la figura de una luna llena.

-Es…¡es precioso Remus! Gracias – dijo dándole un merecido beso que el no tardó en corresponder – En cuanto a tu regalo… tu si tendrás que esperar – dijo riéndose perversamente.

Y a pesar de todos los gestos, mimos y caras que le hizo Remus, Grace no se apiadó de él en toda la noche.

* * *

Bueno la cancion es More than words de extreme y espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen rr

ISi!


End file.
